Fairy Tail's Hope
by ratedn777
Summary: A new story I wanted to try out. The best part is that you the readers have the power in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I had a small writers block for my Earth Dragon Slayer story but good news it will be up after this story, it's almost complete as well just the finishing touches. I have a job interview later this week and university application to sort out. I do not own the original content just this fic.**

Fairy Tail's Hope

Naruto was walking after completing a job request for his guild, Fairy Tail. He used to be a shinobi of Konoha but that was before he was banished from the Leaf as well as the other villages. Naruto was rejected by everyone including his own friends, hell Hinata was also a backstabbing bitch, glad he got the last word though. He knew that they would regret it all, as he realised the true origin of chakra. A wizard by the name of Zeref created the Shinju in this continent that was held by a barrier to block it from the outside world. (Think of the barrier from Fairy Tail caused by Moon Drip) If that barrier was destroyed then the nations would become powerless without their precious chakra. He went outside the continent and actually managed to destroy it.

Afterwards Naruto was captured by Zeref worshippers who performed a weird ritual on him that made him go through his whole life especially the bad memories with cracks appearing on Naruto's face. He remembered his parents and what they said to him, "Naruto do not give up. You are our final hope." Once that happened Naruto resisted the change and returned to normal but felt great power within himself. The worshippers were defeated by a strange team of people who he learned were called mages. With that Naruto learned magic and became a powerful wizard strong enough to match a wizard saint.

He eventually found Fairy Tail. He learned that the guild lost several members four years ago and decided to join them. Twilight Ogre, another guild who had hurt his new friends. Naruto dealt with the leader of the thugs sent by the guild, a guy named Teebo and beat him severely that he could no longer be a mage as well as his comrades. Naruto confronted Banobanster (sorry if this isn't the right spelling) and made sure that Twilight Ogre couldn't harm his guild anymore which meant that he beat up the master as well.

Now with the guild partially rebuilt to its former glory, the job requests were lining up again. Naruto helped others improve a bit but they were still no match form him at all. He heard that there were several strong members from the group that are missing. He trains 7 times a week to perfect his magic.

He would get a surprise in the next few hours when he

**Okay I had this idea a while ago based on the Story Chosen One of Fairy Tail. I don't know about pairings maybe I won't do one for this story. I might poll the pairings as people have different preferences.**

**There will be a poll up for his magic abilities. They will be based on either Kamen Rider or other anime. The option are:**

**Kamen Rider Wizard powers (Would make sense since the ritual happened to Haruto)**

**Kamen Rider Kiva powers (Just has this cool vibe to him)**

**Kamen Rider Kuuga (He's never been Kuuga before so this might be a chance)**

**Soul Eater based abilities (Blackstar, Death the Kid and Maka's Hunter Technique)**

**Maker Magic (Crystal or Ice make, unless one of you guys can give me an idea.**

**Take Over: Bijuu Soul (Won't necessarily turn into the bijuu and won't transform into all of them but will have their abilities)**

**Gura Gura no mi (Equivalent to Gildart's Crash magic. Imagine how Whitebeard broke the air by shattering it. Thinking of calling it Shatter Magic or Tremor Magic or maybe Break)**

**Rave Master Powers (Will be slightly different and more powerful than Erza Knightwalkers' spear)**

**Dark Slayer Magic (Vergil's abilities)**

**Second Generation Mist Dragon Slayer (Can eat fog, smoke and any gas really, hell poisonous gas comes to mind)**

**God Slayer Magic (I was thinking a dual God Slayer, you know Fire and Wind)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 my friends is here. Right now the Gura Gura no mi based magic has won the poll. If you want pairings please comment and I will set up a poll for it. Please vote for your favourite power as I will only take in the total votes. I only own this fic and not the original content. P.S. I was thinking of making an alternate version of this story fans become disappointed with any aspect of it. Please let me know and I will put up voting options for pairings.**

Meet Naruto

"Man how did we get stuck with this tiny guild building? Things must have been pretty hectic here Number Four." Makarov asked the acting guild master of Fairy Tail, who nodded.

"It was actually worse three years ago until Naruto showed up." The rest of the guild stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Macao and asked who Naruto was. "It was terrible we were in so much debt thanks to a guild called Twilight Ogre as we borrowed money from them. They trashed the guild hall and did what they pleased. Then Naruto showed up all beat up and we nursed him back to health. He beat up the Twilight Ogre members and went to see their Guild Master. And let's just say the 'talk' they had wasn't pretty." Macao held his hands up for emphasis.

"This Naruto sounds like a nice guy and strong too." Makarov questioned Macao, to which Wakaba stated something that shocked the others.

"He is. That's why he was made a Wizard Saint by the council." Everyone that was on Tenrou Island was shocked at this while Max, Warren, Jet and Droy were also shocked as they didn't realise Naruto was given the title.

"WHHHHHHAAATTTTTT!?" The four shouted. Macao told them that it's public knowledge and that how could they have not known unless they have been living under a rock which gave them clouds on top of their heads. Everyone laughed at them until they went back to discussing about Naruto.

"So this Naruto, he's the reason why the guild was able to survive this long and he is a Wizard Saint just like me. It seems you guys found a guardian angel while we were gone." Makarov stated in a tone of approval while Natsu and the other guys would like nothing more of the chance to fight this new guy.

"Well the fact that he's a total hunk is also a bonus. I was so jealous that he actually spent time with Kinana and taught her how to defend herself." Laki stated with a dreamy voice that made the men grumble in annoyance and ladies curious. Reedus showed them a painting of Naruto they he recently made. He had bright cerulean blue eyes that are comparable to Mira or Lisanna's eyes, spikey blond hair with a fringe (Let from Rave Master's hair) and his most distinguishing feature were three whisker marks in each cheek. All the girls thought he was handsome while some of the guys were thinking of fighting him, Natsu especially.

"He uses powerful magic, hell it's similar to Gidlarts' **Crash Magic** known as **Break Magic, **it's possibly one of the most destructive magic we have ever seen." Makarov's face showed horror at the thought of another Gildarts causing destruction. "Relax Third Master he has better control in fact he was able to cause minimum damage to every mission he has been on. It's because of one strange thing though, Naruto was a former ninja." This got Natsu excited and he did what he usually did when he heard the word ninja.

"Nin-nin!" "Nin-nin!" Happy imitated Natsu who covered himself with his scarf. What they didn't know was a strong presence approaching the guild, Naruto had returned.

"Oi guys I'm ba…What the hell is going on?" Naruto saw Natsu going 'Nin-nin' and making hand signs. Everyone who hasn't met him finally had a good look at him while the others welcomed him back.

"Mr Whiskers!" Yelled out the energetic Asuka Connell who hugged him at the leg. While Naruto grinned at her and patted her head.

"Hey Asuka. How's my favourite little gunslinger?" Naruto asked her to which she replied with a peace sign and grin. "Master are these guys?" Macao nodded for confirmation while Naruto bowed at them "Nice to meet you. I am Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we can get along."

The Tenrou Island gang all then greeted him.

**End okay Naruto will not just have the Gura Gura abilities but also different abilities as well such as using his magic to increase speed. Now please comment if you guys want me to do the alternate version as well. It will be slightly different as well and obviously Break Magic will not be used for that version. I actually had a surprise for Biju Soul: Nanabi.**

**Okay here are the options for pairings:**

**Erza**

**Mirajane**

**Cana**

**Lucy **

**Wendy (will become older through some means if selected)**

**Lisanna**

**Kagura**

**Yukino (has been done in some stories before just a heads up)**

**No pairing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Mirajane won the poll but like I said I decided to make an alternate version of the story since I wanted to try out different powers other than the Gura Gura, please voice your thoughts on this then I can decide the poll winner for this version or the other version in this case Mira. Do not own original content just this fic. I also have an announcement, I have decided to do mellra's challenge of the Sea Dragonslayer which will be released after this. I will continue my other stories as in between stories I get several ideas I can use from each story as inspiration.**

The Grand Magic Games

Naruto finally got to meet the rest of the guild who went missing and to say they seemed like good people in his mind. Erza reminded him of a strong willed female who was in charge, Tsunade couldn't compare and her red hair made him remember his mother. Gray was a cool dude, though he had a weird stripping habit. The young girl Wendy was cute and had potential, while Lucy was a smart girl and versatile.

Cana was simply amazing to be able to drink that much alcohol, Lisanna was a sweet girl and Mirajane was probably the kindest soul he has ever seen. The cats or exceeds were funny especially happy and the Thunder Tribe were nice enough, hell Laxus was actually a good man considering what Naruto heard about him but it seems he has changed.

Levy was another good person but he could tell that she had a crush on that Gajeel who may seem like a jerk but Naruto knew he was a good man. Elfman reminded him of two 'youthful' individuals with his talk about 'man' and he was surprised that he was Mirajane's little brother. Gildarts was an awesome guy and he actually got along with him really well.

Makarov was also another person who embodied the true 'Will of Fire' like the Third Hokage, in fact it was ironic that Makarov was Third Master of Fairy Tail just like the old man was Third Hokage. But the one individual who took him by surprise was Natsu Dragneel. Natsu actually reminded him of himself and how he could see that same potential within him made him destined for greatness. All in all the missing Fairy Tail members are exactly what he was told by Macao and Wakaba.

(A few hours later)

"I now proclaim Makarov Dreyar as 6th guild master of Fairy Tail. WHAT! Come on I can't be master again!" Makarov looked over to Naruto who was drinking beer until Makarov asked him something that shook the whole room. "Hey Naruto want to be 7th guild master of Fairy Tail?" Makarov hoped that he would say yes as Naruto spit out the beer and hit Warren and Max.

"Seriously!? No thanks Gramps. Even if you forced me I'll just make you 8th guild master." Everyone laughed at Makarov's expense until he sighed.

"That's it I won't let anyone else be master! Mira! Bring out the Booze!" Makarov shouted out.

"Alright. Just calm down Master." Mira smiled as a party began that would give most members hangovers the next day. After this everyone went their separate ways for training with Naruto's being very extreme the next few months.

(3 months later, 5 days before Grand Magic Games)

'My training is complete and I feel stronger. My **Will Manipulation **is stronger now. I wonder if things could've been different in the Elemental Nations. Tsch doesn't matter now.' Naruto was heading back towards the guild and was welcomed back by everyone.

"Now everyone we need to decide on the team that will participate on our behalf. First up Natsu!" Natsu was grinning in excitement, "Erza bring us victory." Erza had her arms folded and nodded. "Gray your skills are needed." Gray grinned palmed his fist. "Lucy good luck."

"Eh!? Why me?" Lucy stated but was ignored.

"Wendy do your best." Wendy also had the same reaction as Lucy.

(1 hour later)

"A Fairy Tail Team B? You mean us." Naruto indicated to himself, Laxus, Gajeel, Mira and Juvia to which the old man nodded. "If it is for the sake of the guild I'm in Master."

"But why should we be Team B? It's kind of degrading." Laxus asked his grandfather who thought of the perfect answer.

"How about this then? The team who wins gets to have the other team as slaves for a day and they have to do their bidding no matter what." This got each individual thinking of different ideas in their heads.

"We're in." Laxus stated. Naruto could care less but if it meant he could save the guild that has slowly saved him from his own darkness then he would do it. However that doesn't mean that he didn't enjoy the thought of the other team serving him hand and foot for a day.

**Naruto's training will be explained in flashbacks and I would like comments to the alternate version. I will post the abilities I want to use but only one of them.**

**Will Manipulation-Magic equivalent of Haki. He can use most types. The next chapter is just details of his magic for version two.**


	4. Fairy Tail's Hope Version 2 Abilities op

Naruto (23)

Demon Weapon Magic-allows Naruto to manifest his personal weapons and use them for combat. The weapons are more durable than regular weapons and are made from Naruto's magic. Can be used in conjunction with Resonance Magic for more powerful attacks or special spells.

Resonance Magic-channels energy into Naruto's body and used in many different ways. One method is using it as energy waves or focusing them into his body for more devastating attacks. When used in conjunction with his Demon Weapon Magic, they have the ability to use special techniques.

Transformation-This magic is allows Naruto to transform to actual creatures or other people and can be used up to all three levels. This can be used for combat similar to Lisanna's Take Over magic or stealth situations.

Expert Hand to Hand Combatant-his mastery of several martial arts make him a deadly opponent in battle. Also using his resonance magic allows him to increase damage.

Master Stealth Specialist-Being a ninja allows Naruto to use the shadows to his advantage and can even hide his presence from those who have sensor abilities.

Master Weapons Specialist-His weapon mastery is comparable to Erza Scarlet's and can even match her blow for blow or even overpower her.

Enhanced Strength-his strength allows him to easily pick up and break boulders as well as lift huge buildings with ease.

Enhanced Reflexes-he trained in parkour and can utilise his ninja training, making him agile.

Immense Magical Power-power that can rival or surpass a wizard saint.

Immense Endurance-Naruto is the type of individual that rarely gets tired even after fights and can keep fighting even if someone could absorb his magic.

Immense Durability-he can take punishing attacks from several foes even attacks that could usually obliterate other opponents.

Naruto (21)

Take Over Bijuu Soul-Naruto uses the powers of the tailed beasts in different ways. Full-Body to partial transformations.

Son Goku-one of Naruto's powerful forms, it allows Naruto to use Lava spells and increases his speed and strength to over superhuman degrees. Becomes a cross between human and monkey. (Son Wukong unless you guys prefer Super Saiyan 4 though that has been used before by Notice Me Sempia)

Chomei-appearance is that of a humanoid larva beetle hybrid. (Kamen Rider Gills Exceed, thought this would be a perfect choice to use this form) Incredible power and can utilise different form of magic.

Kuruma-becomes a burning figure and can achieve a bigger form. Has tremendous abilities with emotion sense. Naruto's most powerful form.

Naruto can use the other bijuu abilities through these three forms.

Master Hand to Hand combatant-his hand to hand skills are second to none and is his main fighting style while Take Over enhances his abilities.

Immense Magical Power

Immense Endurance

Immense Durability

Enhanced Reflexes-as a former Ninja he is very agile.

Naruto (20)

Dark Slayer Magic-unlike other slayer magic, this magic envelops the user with fierce energy and utilises the power of a demon in different forms and fighting styles.

Re-quip: Devil Weapons-can use different weapons through the use of Re-quip the same as Erza. Can channel energy into weapons. His weapons were used by an ancient demonic warrior known as Sparda, he was said to be able to slay devils, angels and even gods in legend. Even dragons feared this knight according to legend since he wielded a blade of chaos that was named after the knight himself that was imbedded with Dragon Slayer magic.

Master Weapons Specialist-swords, guns as well as bow and arrows.

Expert Hand to Hand Combatant

Immense Magical Power

Enhanced Durability

Immense Endurance

Enhanced Reflexes

**I thought giving some detailed information would be helpful. The numbers in the brackets are his ages.**


End file.
